


Sacrifice

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [23]
Category: Marvel 616, New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cruelty, Drabble, F/F, Gen, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, necrosha
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Reine Blanche a l'éclat et la dureté du diamant et... une faiblesse : ses anciens élèves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corruption/Sublimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747094) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Sacrifice  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, New Mutants (‘10ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Séléné/Emma  
>  **Genre :** sadique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « friction / zombie / loyauté » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc _Necrosha_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Emma et Séléné, Reines Blanche et Noire, n’ont jamais pu se sentir. Deux beautés froides, deux tempéraments dominateurs, trop semblables, souhaitant écraser l’autre pour mieux exister. Physiquement elles auraient pu s’accorder mentalement juste incapables. Elles ont mutuellement tenté plus d’une fois d’annihiler la volonté de l’autre.

Le dernier coup tordu de Séléné ? relever les cadavres des élèves d’Emma et en faire ses marionnettes dévouées. Eux autrefois si loyaux à leur directrice, maintenant soumis aux désirs de l’ennemi, modelés de ses envies…

\- Souhaiterais-tu prendre leur place ? …pour leur épargner ce tourment ?


End file.
